


Skirting the Issue

by ryanthepowerbottomguy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/pseuds/ryanthepowerbottomguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting the Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anarchetypal and [this post](http://anarchetypal.tumblr.com/post/104705933933/so-heres-the-thing-about-fake-ah-crew-and).

It’s not a kink.

That’s what Ryan irritably tells Geoff when Geoff walks into Ryan’s room in the penthouse and sees Ryan wearing a skirt while unwinding on his tiny loveseat with a book and a bottle of beer. It’s one of those long, flowing ones that Ryan has never figured out the name of, and at this point he’s a little embarrassed to ask someone. It’s his favorite downtime skirt, the one he wears when he’s going to be alone for a few hours and needs to relax a little until he’s comfortable in his own skin again.

“Sure it isn’t,” Geoff says, grinning, and he reaches out to run his hand up Ryan’s exposed calf. Ryan bats him away.

“It isn’t,” Ryan says firmly. “I just like them.”

“You like wearing women’s clothes?” Geoff asks, sitting down next to Ryan. There’s still a teasing lilt to his voice, like he isn’t taking this seriously, and it makes Ryan frown. “Is it just the skirts, or the whole thing? You have some frilly panties on under there, Haywood?”

And Geoff — Geoff’s fucking getting turned on by it, by the idea of Ryan wearing women’s clothes. Ryan can tell, he’s been sleeping with Geoff long enough to know the signs.

“Leave it alone,” Ryan snaps, sharper than he meant to, in the voice he normally reserves for people who are about to die with his bullets in their heads. He doesn’t often use that tone on any of the crew, not anymore, but Geoff’s starting to really piss him off.

“Fine, fine,” Geoff says. “Christ, man.”

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a minute more. Ryan tries to turn back to his book, but Geoff’s still staring at him, staring at the skirt, and Ryan can’t help but be distracted.

“You need me for something?” Ryan asks, and it snaps Geoff out of his contemplation of Ryan’s calves.

“Huh?” Geoff says. “Nah, just wanted to come say hi. Make sure you hadn’t died from exhaustion or anything.”

Ryan frowns. He doesn’t need anybody checking up on him, even his sorta-boyfriend sorta-boss, but then he realizes that Geoff probably wanted to fuck, and finding Ryan in a skirt had thrown a wrench in his plans.

“I’ll leave you to your book then,” Geoff says, patting Ryan’s ankle as he stands. “See ya, buddy.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything; he’s still a little pissed, and he’s not above being petty to show it.

—

It isn’t the last time Geoff finds Ryan in a skirt.

Nobody else is in the penthouse right now: Geoff had convinced the others to go off for the weekend so that he and Ryan and Jack could have all the ridiculous, loud sex they wanted, but a wave of exhaustion had hit Ryan hard as soon as the lads were gone, and he spends most of the weekend sleeping while Jack and Geoff fool around quietly on the other side of the wide bed.

Late Saturday morning, Ryan stumbles out of bed and back to his room to find some clean clothes. He probably needs a shower, but he still feels exhausted and he doesn’t want to slip and crack his head open on the tile while trying to wash his hair, so he just grabs the most comfortable clean things he has and pulls them on before shuffling out to find coffee.

“Morning,” Geoff says when Ryan walks into the kitchen. He looks up from the percolator long enough to kiss Ryan on the cheek before blinking when he realizes what Ryan is wearing. “Is that a different skirt?”

Ryan does not have the energy for this, especially not without coffee first. He makes a noncommittal affirmative noise and reaches for a mug.

“How many do you even have?” Geoff asks, reaching out to fit his hand around Ryan’s hip. Ryan relaxes into the feeling of Geoff’s thumb stroking the soft fabric.

“A few,” he mumbles, pouring himself a mug of coffee and taking a long drink. Geoff grimaces — he doctors his coffee to hell and back, but that kind of sugar this early in the day would just turn Ryan’s stomach.

“So how many is a few?” Geoff asks. Like a fucking terrier with a rodent. He hasn’t taken his eyes off Ryan, and Ryan wonders, suddenly, what he looks like to Geoff, in a floor-length skirt and an old tank top so stretched-out that one of the straps is falling down his shoulder, with his greasy hair and a couple days’ worth of stubble and the fading black eye from the last fight he got into.

Ryan shrugs in answer to Geoff’s question. He has four or five, all in the same style. He doesn’t wear them while he’s working because that would be inconvenient as fuck, but when he’s by himself, or having some downtime, they’re a whole lot more comfortable than pants. And he just likes how they look, how they feel.

“Ryan,” Geoff says, in that awkward, overly-serious tone he takes on every time he tries to talk to any of the crew about feelings. “If we’re — if we’re using the wrong name for you, or, you can tell me, you know that, buddy, right.”

Ryan blinks. Takes a long drink of coffee, ignoring how it burns his tongue a little. blinks again. Geoff looks a little pained. “I’m going to go drink my coffee and wear my skirt in peace,” he says finally, heading off to the living room. He feels Geoff’s eyes on him, on the way the skirt moves around his hips, before he settles onto the couch, spreads himself across the length of it so Geoff can’t try anything.

Geoff does, of course. Comes over and moves Ryan to his liking until Geoff is sitting on the other end of the couch with Ryan’s feet in his lap. Geoff has one hand on Ryan’s ankle, the other still wrapped around his mug. He looks like he’s about to start with more awkward, too-heartfelt affirmations, so Ryan cuts him off.

“I like wearing skirts,” Ryan says. “That’s it. Stop making a deal out of it.”

“Okay,” Geoff finally replies. “Okay.”

He’s silent for a minute more, absently taking the hem of the skirt in between his thumb and forefinger. Then he says, “You buy them at Kmart too along with your jeans?”

Ryan rolls his eyes, something like calm settling over him. “Nah. I do have  _some_ class, Geoff. I bought these at H&M.”

Geoff makes a sound like he’s dying.

—

Jack, Jack has known all along about the skirt thing and the stash of makeup Ryan keeps in his old apartment. She knows because she never makes a big deal of it, never tries to make it into something it’s not. Ryan says he likes wearing skirts and mascara, and Jack grins and recommends a brand that doesn’t clump. 

It’s one of the things ryan likes best about Jack — that they can sit in silence together, Ryan relaxing against her side, watching her idly as she paints her nails the same color of the skirt Ryan has on. No judgment, no questions, no trying to make it into a sex thing, just open-armed acceptance.

—

It slowly gets less awkward. 

Geoff stops making cracks about what Ryan is wearing under his skirts, and in return Ryan gets less snappy whenever Geoff sees him in them. He gets comfortable with being able to wear a skirt around the penthouse whenever it’s just the three of them — he can handle Geoff, but he does  _not_ want to deal with Gavin making jokes about it. 

Jack takes him out one day and tries to get him to buy a couple nicer ones, since _seriously, Ryan, it’s not like we don’t have the money_ , but Ryan is happy with what he has.

—

Ryan glances over at Geoff. Geoff is trying to look innocent, but his hand is inching up Ryan’s leg, pushing the skirt away.

“I really don’t get your obsession with my skirts,” Ryan comments, and Geoff grins and leans over so he can kiss Ryan quickly.

“It’s not your skirt I’m obsessed with,” Geoff says, fingers finding Ryan’s inner thigh. “But I gotta admit, the easy access is nice.”

Ryan smiles and pulls Geoff into a longer kiss, and yeah, it is nice, Geoff’s stubble rasping against his own and his calloused hands on Ryan’s thigh and in Ryan’s hair, and Ryan relaxes and helps Geoff hitch up his skirt so it doesn’t get messy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ryanthepowerbottomguy](http://ryanthepowerbottomguy.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! come say hi! (there's also a lot of tumblr-exclusive writing over there)


End file.
